


My PJ metas.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr metas. [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark does not mean evil, Gen, he’s fought two wars as a teenager it should have an effect on him, it just means Percy is darker than in canon, let characters who go through traumatic situations actually show trauma, metas, some of these relate to my time travel dark Percy series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Your fic explains how the gods sort of failed to keep their promise to free calypso- would you say they also failed in claiming all their kids by 13, seeing how we meet Leo & Piper older? I also wonder what they think happened during the time of the first war, since they missed it. Like what’s the mortal POV?





	My PJ metas.

**Author's Note:**

> Your fic explains how the gods sort of failed to keep their promise to free calypso- would you say they also failed in claiming all their kids by 13, seeing how we meet Leo & Piper older? I also wonder what they think happened during the time of the first war, since they missed it. Like what’s the mortal POV?

Okay, first off before anyone says that Calyspo wasn’t part of Percy’s reward for his effort in the Titan War let me point some things out. 

Yes, it was. It was a stipulation of Percy’s wish: 

> “And the minor gods,” I said. “Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe- they all deserve general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn’t be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-” 
> 
> So yes, it was part of Percy’s big wish. Now before anyone says the Olympians didn’t swear to it I’m going to quote two more parts of the chapter. 

Part two: 

> “I do want a gift though,” I said. ““Do you promise to grant my wish?” 
> 
> Zeus thought about this. “If it is within our power.” 
> 
> ““It is,” I said “And it’s not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River of Styx.”
> 
> “What?” Dionysus cried. “You don’t trust us?” 
> 
> “Someone once told me,” I said, looking at Hades, ““you should always get a solemon oath.” 
> 
> Hades shrugged, “Gulity.” 
> 
> “Very well!” Zeus growled. “In the name of the Council, we swear by the River of Styx to grant you your reasonable request long as it is in our power.” 

Part three: 

> Zeus snorted. “Is that all?” 
> 
> “Percy,” Poseidon said, “you ask much. You presume much.” 
> 
> “I hold you to your oath.” I said. “All of you.” 
> 
> I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: “The boy is right. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts of you, but perhaps” - she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste - “I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy’s plan.” 
> 
> “Humph,” Zeus said. ““Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose…” 
> 
> “All in favor,” Hermes said. 
> 
> All the gods raised their hands. 

That’s it. So, yes, her freedom was part of the oath they made. It was not a separate request. It was a stipulation. Okay, I’m done. 

“they also failed in claiming all their kids by 13, seeing how we meet Leo & Piper older?” 

Yes, the gods did fail. Before anybody says for that Piper, Leo, and Frank were older then thirteen it doesn’t count for them - it does. Because, yes, while Percy did say for them to be claimed before thirteen he also said several other things. 

Part one: 

> “From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods,” I said. “All the children…of all the gods.” 

Of all the gods. That should mean that their Roman equivalents should be counted as well. So Frank was failed too. 

Part two: 

> “No more undetermined children,” I said. “I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demi-god children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won’t be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be right, and survive.” 

Piper, Leo, and Frank were, yes, older then thirteen but they were left out in the world. They were not brought to the Greeks or Romans. (Frank was sent by his dying grandmother not by Mars (Ares).) 

Tbh I can’t remember if Pluto (Hades) did officially claim Hazel? I think Nico (who was the one who brought Hazel from the dead and the Romans knew was the son of “Pluto”) showed up one day at Renya and the other Roman’s doorsteps and said here’s this is Hazel, she’s my sister. 

**“I also wonder what they think happened during the time of the first war, since they missed it.”**

I’m pretty sure Leo makes an off handed remark on what mortals (and demi-gods under the mist) thought was going on in New York at the time but he wasn’t completely sure because he was running away from foster care in TLH after he’s been claimed and is being shown around camp. I currently can’t find my copy of TLH but if I find it tomorrow I’ll go scan through his Camp Half-Blood chapters to see if I can find it.


End file.
